A Wizard Love
by Terrrrrrence
Summary: 7th year, Jack Harwood, is in love with his best friend, Alyssan Bimont. Unfortunately, she doesn't know it. Jack has to decide whether or not to tell her. If he does, it could ruin the best friendship he ever had and ever will have. If he does, it could be the start of an even greater relationship. What shall he do?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Harry Potter aspects of this story.**

I had been in love with Alyssan since our first day at Hogwarts.

I remember the moment we met. We were first years and I had finally arrived on the Hogwarts train at Platform 9 ¾. I tried to walk confidently down the hall onto the train. Of course, I just had to trip over my feet and fall flat on my face. I was sprawled out over the floor and sure people were laughing at me.

"Oh, bloody hell," I muttered. _Why did I have to do this, and on my first day?_

The door to the carriage on my left opened and suddenly a very pretty girl around my age was standing over me. I couldn't really see her well, but I could still tell she was very beautiful. She crouched down beside me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I pushed myself up and off the floor, feeling my face burn red with embarrassment. Now, I had just emvarrassed myself in front of this pretty girl. Why couldn't I just get through my first day without humiliating myself? I suddenly felt like smacking my head on the floor over and over again.

"Hey, do you want to sit with me?" The girl pushed her hair behind her ears and gave me a warm smile, motioning to the carriage. I had to jump at this chance.

"Sure, that'd be nice." I had to use all of my self control to avoid being too enthusiastic.

Standing up and brushing myself off, I gazed at her. She was even more beautiful now that I actually got a good look at her. Her long, beautiful blond hair shimmered and reflected the sunlight streaming in through the window. Her hazel eyes sparkled and had a small mole beside her mouth on her fair skin. She had long, beautiful hair and hazel eyes that sparkled. I followed her into the carriage and sat down on the padded bench.

"I'm Alyssan Bimont, by the way." Her soft, sweet voice broke the silence as the words flowed out of her mouth.

"Jack Harwood." Her name was a lot nicer than mine.

We talked all the way to Hogwarts and I'm not sire how much time passed. It didn't matter,though, because she was just amazingly interesting. Somehow, after that, I became her best friend. I really am not sure why she chose me as her best friend, but that doesn't hold any avail, I knew that I would always be there for her.


	2. Chapter 1 Contemplating Love

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Harry Potter aspects of this story.**

The Great Hall was unusually crowded this day. Amelia, Neil, Cassidy, Blake, Alyssan and I were sitting together at the Gryffindor table together. Amelia, Neil, and Alyssan were in a heated discussion about what questions would be asked on today's Charms quiz. Cassidy and Blake were in their own little world. I wasn't paying attention to any of it. All I could focus on was how Alyssan's hair shimmered in the sunlight. All of a sudden, I was jerked back to reality by her standing up.

"I gotta go guys. I still need to study more and I left my Charms book in the common room. Bye, Jack." Alyssan gave me a half-hug before running off.

Now that I could concentrate, I shoved a piece of steak in my mouth and decided to listen to the conversation. It was unusually silent... I looked up from my full plate to see they were all staring at me, even Blake and Cassidy, who had previously been making kissy faces at each other.

"When are you going to tell her you're in love with her?" Amelia set down her glass of cider, tiny liquid droplets splashing the smooth mahogany.

"I dunno." I couldn't believe they were bringing this up. She had only just left!

Amelia looked exasperated. "You have to tell her at some time!"

"She's right, dude," Neil pitched in, "You know you love her." I did know that, but this was different. Alyssan had been my friend for so long and just thinking about her rejecting me made me nauseas.

"You two tell each other everything, why not this?" Cassidy tried to sound patient, but the frustration she felt was eminent in her tone.

"It's just I don't want to ruin the best friendship I'll ever have." My voice was quiet and I stared down at my plate, twiddling my thumbs on the table. I was afraid she'd reject me and things would get awkward.

"Cassidy and I are best friends and we date." Blake tapped his fingers on the wood, obviously annoyed with my shy and insecure behavior.

"I guess, it's just…" My voice trailed off.

"What?" Cassidy folded her hands in front off her and waited calmly for my response.

I took a deep breath and mussed my hair nervously. "It's complicated."

"What so complicated about it? It's simple." I could sense Blaze's frustration, now. After all, Cassidy and he were best friends before they started dating and now they were in a serious relationship.

"I know. I just... I really like her and don't want to find out that she only likes me as a friend. I don't think I could... I just... I love her too much..." My cheeks burned with embarrassment as I turned my face to avoid showing the humiliation I felt.

It wasn't even like being in love with her was something I could help. Everything about her was so great, from the way she threw her head back when she laughed to the way she got adorably nervous over things.

"I know what you mean." Blake gazed at Cassidy, making lovey dovey eyes at her. Cassidy giggled, her face turning pink as she pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Listen, Neil and I've got to head back to the common room to get our books, but promise me you'll think about, okay." Amelia stood and smoothed out her skirt, waiting for Neil.

"I promise." I knew she knew I would think about it because, after all, Alyssan was the only person I could think about.

"Kay, we've go to go too, but tell us what you decide." Blake stood and helped Cassidy up, glancing my way one last time before turning away.

"Bye." I waved to the four of them as they all headed off. I could only pick at my food now; I was so distracted by what they had told me. I sighed. Now, there was nothing left to do, but think about it.

**Reviews are welcome. I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 She's Just So Perfect

**Disclaimer-I do not own any Harry Potter aspects of this story.**

It was late in the afternoon and I hadn't seen Alyssan since our Charms quiz. Where was she? Usually, we would walk to all of our classes together.

I stopped a passing 7th year reading from a small book. "Hey, have you seen Alyssan?"

He stopped and glanced up from his novel, looking slightly irritated. "She's in the courtyard crying." Oh no. She must not have done well on her Charms quiz.

"Thanks," I shouted back at him, taking off running. I felt absolutely horrid. I always did whenever she was upset. As I ran through the halls, bumping into fellow students, all I could think about was how I could cheer her up.

When I reached the courtyard, I stopped to catch my breath and look around. Alyssan was sitting by the stone wall and throwing her wand at it. I watched the thin piece of hazelwood spark as it smacked the cold stone. I darted towards her, my breath coming out in white puffs. "Alyssan!" I gripped her wrist, preventing her from throwing again.

"Oh. Hey." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Alyssan. What. Is. Wrong?" I moved around to her front and studied her face. Now, I could see there were tears shining in her eyes.

"Was it... the quiz?" I took her hand and rubbed the back slowly.

"It's nothing", she sniffled, turning away.

"C'mon, you know you can tell me anything." I said to her.

"I completely FAILED the Charms quiz, just like I've failed every other one! I stink at wizardry," she cried, "I'll never pass!" I had a feeling that was what it was. Charms and Transfiguration were her worst subjects, while they were my best. Potions was her best subject, while it was one of my worst.

"I'll help you study. You'll pass," I said reassuringly, "Trust me."

"Thanks," she sniffled, giving me a hug. I hugged her back, I rubbing her back as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"So, do you wanna meet in the Restricted Section of the library like usual to study?" The Restricted Section was our favorite hangout and place to study because we both loved to read and everybody know the best books are in the Restricted Section.

"Sure," she said breaking off the hug, "So, at 7, after dinner?"

"Kay," I said, happy I could help. I stood up, "Do you wanna walk back?"

She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe. "Yeah, thanks."

I held out a hand to help her up and we walked back. Once we were walking, Alyssan was back to her usual self. She was doing most of the talking, so I was free to stare at her. Her long blond hair shimmered and reflected the sunlight. Beautiful. I was truly, madly, deeply in love with her.

**Please review and keep reading! I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3 At The Library

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Harry Potter aspects of this story.**

Dinner was extremely hard to get through. All I could think about was my study meeting with Alyssan later. "Hey", Amelia said sitting down across from me. She was with Blake and Cassidy. Blake and Cassidy sat down next her.

"Did you talk to Alyssan yet?" Blake asked, taking a bite out of his grilled chicken.

Cassidy slapped his arm, "It's rude to eat with your mouth open, you know?"

"Sorry", he apologized after swallowing the food, "But did you talk to her?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, when I went to talk to her, she was crying about the Charms quiz. So, we decided to meet later in the library."

"For a study date?" Amelia raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just going to help her study. That's all," I responded.

"I still think you should talk to her. If you don't, she'll just go on and start dating someone else. Do you really want that to happen?" Blake asked. He was right. She'd probably start dating some great guy and I would be forever stuck in the friends zone.

Just as I was about to respond, Alyssan walked up and sat down beside me. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Nothing", Amelia said quickly. Real smooth, Amelia, I thought.

"Ok", she said suspiciously, "How's the chicken?"

"Amazing", Blake responded, his mouth full of food. "Hey, Amelia, where's Niel," Cassidy giggle-asked Amelia. Where was Niel? I hadn't seen him since lunch. I looked around the table, but he was no where to be seen.

"Oh, he's back in the common room. He said he didn't feel too good," Amelia replied.

"Oh yeah, he got, um, really sick," Blake said. Okay.

"Hey", Alyssan nudged my arm, "Thanks for earlier."

I looked up at her, "No problem." For a moment, we just sat there staring into each other's eyes. Right now, her hazel eyes were a sparkling, shimmering green. "So, um, this chicken is really great!" I looked away and took a huge bite of chicken.

"Uh, yeah, it is." Alyssan sounded hurt. I looked at her again. She looked like she had just been slapped and her eyes were asking me why I had looked away. Realizing I wasn't going to say anything, she pushed away her plate and stood up. "I've gotta go." My eyes followed her as she speed-walked away from the table.

"What was that about, mate?" Blake asked.

"Nothing." I said, continuing to pick at my chicken.

"Well, whatever it was, make sure you talk to her." Amelia poked my arm. "And do it soon." Then, she pointed to Alyssan, who was flirting with a tall Ravenclaw by the doorway. Alyssan was talking to him, but she stared right at me. I watched her throw her head back as laughed and playfully swat his arm. I felt my heart contract with every word she spoke to him.

"And that's your fault", Cassidy interjected, "Because you refused to talk about your relationship."

Everyone's eyes were on me. "Bloody hell, I know it's my fault," I said, looking down, "Kay I'm just gonna head back to the common room." I pushed away my plate and walked out of the room.

**In the Library**

As I walked through the library doorway, I felt less and less sure of myself. Then, I saw her waiting there, chatting with some Hufflepuff guy. It would be now or never. I took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Hey."

Alyssan looked up. "Oh, hey. Wanna go study?" I nodded and she waved bye to the Hufflepuff as we walked away.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, just some guy," she responded, looking away. We stepped into the Restricted Section. I led her over to a table and sat down. She sat down beside me and took out her Charms textbook. "Okay, so I thought we could start with this chapter.". She pointed to the page she had flipped to.

I took a deep breath and started, "Alyssan."

She brought her eyes to meet mine; staring into my eyes as I stared into hers. "Yeah?"

I leaned forward slowly and she followed until our lips connected. She tasted slightly of honeydew as her mouth moved against mine. My fingers stroked her delicate cheek, making tiny horizontal brushes with the pad of my thumb. Without warning, she pulled away and wiped at her lips.

"Jack."

"What? What happened?"

"It's just…"

My heart was beating faster inside my chest as I began to panic and wave of seasickness- like nausea rolled through me.

"What? It's just what?" _Please don't say it was a mistake._

"Why didn't you kiss me all those other times? Why didn't you kiss me at dinner?"

A lone tear slid down her cheek.

_Oh, bloody hell._

"Alyssan, the reason I didn't is because I didn't know you felt the same way. I was stupid and oblivious. We _should_ be together."

"Then kiss me again. Kiss me like you really mean it."

I felt my heart swell and constrict at the emotions revealed in the depths other eyes at this one defining moment. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her body closer to mine and possessed her with my lips. The raspberry scent of her surrounded me, numbing my senses until the only thing I could think about was her body pressed flush against mine, connected.

"I guess we should start studying now," I said when we finally broke apart.

"Probably." She moved her textbook in front of us, her sudden gear shift making me feel thrown off balance. "Okay, I can never-"

Annoyed at the inanimate object she placed between us, I pushed the textbook off the table and stared into her eyes.

"How about we not study?"

"Like this?" She smiled and leaned in towards me slowly, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"No," I grinned and shook my head. "More like this."

Cupping her face in my palms, I brushed my lips across hers, deepening the kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and I slowly moved one to her hair, brushing it with my fingers. The raspberry scent of her hair engulfed me and made me feel calm. Reluctantly, I pulled away, swiping my tongue over my lips. I could still taste her.

"We _really _should head back now. I don't think we're going to get _any _work done."

"Yeah," Alyssan agreed, picking up her textbook off the floor. We stood and I slung my arm around her.

**Outside the Common Room**

"Hey", Amelia said, standing by the door to the common room.

"I'll meet you in there, okay?" I said to Alyssan, giving her a kiss before watching her enter. I turned back to Amelia.

"So, you talked to her?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling.

"And you kissed?" she asked again. "Yeah", I replied again.

"Good for you!" she smiled, "Aren't you glad you talked to her?" I knew she was teasing, so I just laughed.

"Butterbeer", I said the password and pushed open the door to the common room. Blaze and Cassidy were seated together in a chair, while Neil was on the floor and Alyssan was sitting on the love seat.

I joined Alyssan, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Hey", she smiled. "He talked to her," Amelia mouthed to the others as she sat down next to Neil.

Ten minutes later, it was curfew and we all had to go to our dormitories. I walked Alyssan over to the staircase to the girls' dorms. "Night", I said, wrapping my arms around her and giving her one long kiss. "Night", she said, unwrapping my arms and walking up the stairs.

**Third Person POV**

What nobody noticed was Caleb, a dark-haired Gryffindor with an immense crush on Alyssan, watching jealously as they kissed. If only they knew of his plan, of what was to come


	5. Chapter 5 A Talk With Caleb

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Harry Potter aspects of this story.**

**Jack's POV**

I had never felt happier as I walked down the stairs to the common room the next morning. Alyssan and I had kissed; life was perfect.

"Jack!" a male voice called.

"Yeah?" I turned towards the voice, immediately irritated. It was Caleb. Caleb despised me and loved muttering insults at me.

"We need to talk." His voice was urgent and held back supressed anger.

I broke out in a furious sweat and my heart beat faster. "I can't!"

Out of nowhere, I felt a sweet peck on my cheek and the aroma of sweet raspberries filled the air. _Alyssan. _

"Good morning." Her pink lips curled into a grin and she wrapped her arms around my neck, her fingers tapping lightly against my skin.

"Have mercy."

Caleb's low grunt pulled me back to reality. _Couldn't he just give me one second?_

_"_Actually," Alyssan started, "He really can't talk at the moment. He promised _me _we would have our first date today because we don't have any classes, didn't you, baby?" Her sweet voice told me that she wanted to help me.

"Sorry, Caleb. I did promise her."

"Fine!" Caleb's voice reverberated off the walls, making the small crowd of Gryffindors turn our way.

"Thanks, love." I put on hand around the back of her head and stroked her hair tenderly.

"Of course." Her eyes twinkled under the soft lighting of the common room. "I'm not holding you to that date, by the way."

I took her by the hand and led her to the love seat by the fireplace. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her stomach. "Actually, I was thinking we could go on a date. Maybe, have a picnic?"

Alyssan grinned and turned around ,so I could see her radiant face. "That'd be nice."

"Maybe a little broomstick ride?"

"That would be _marvelous_!" She gave me a peck on the cheek, leaving the faint scent of her honeydew lip gloss on my skin.

"Hey, do you wanna get some breakfast?" My eyes glanced up to see Amelia standing in front of us. Neil, Blaze, and Cassidy stood behind her in a petite clump, talking amongst themselves.

"That'd be _great_!" Alyssan rubbed her stomach in small circular motions. "I'm _starved_!" She hopped off my lap and stood beside Amelia. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah." I stood and joined her.

**The Great Hall**

This morning's breakfast special was waffles, Alyssan's and my favorite. I drowned mine in syrup as she daintily ate hers with a fork. "That's very classy of you, Jack," she teased, wiping some syrup off my chin with her napkin.

"I know. I'm _very _classy." She laughed and continued to eat her waffles. Suddenly, a cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry, that's me." Alyssan said, reading her text, "I need to go talk to someone."

I watched her stand up and walk over to Caleb, who was standing by the entrance to the Hall. What could _he_ want to talk to her about? I continued to watch them as they talked.

Caleb reached out to grab her hand and said something to her. Alyssan pulled away. Caleb tried to say something again, but she turned around and started to walk away. Then, he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into the hallway. Oh no. This couldn't be good. I stood up and ran towards the hallway, knocking into people as I went.

"Jack," Blaze called After me.

"Where are you going," Amelia shouted. They continued to call after me, but I couldn't turn around. I had to get to Alyssan. That was all that mattered. As I neared the doorway, I could hear their conversation.

"Alyssan, please," Caleb pleaded.

"No, Caleb," Alyssan responded, her voice firm, "I don't want to be with you. I love Jack!"

"What do you even see in him," Caleb asked, his voice more harsh now.

I couldn't hear anymore of the conversation after that. I entered the hallway and walked over to them. "Hey, guys," I said, putting a protective arm around Alyssan.

"Hi, Jack," Caleb glared at me, sounding and looking like he could kill me right there. I looked at Alyssan; I could tell how scared she was by the way she stared at my face, silently begging me to save her from this.

"Go away, Caleb," my voice shook as I spoke from the anger I felt at him for scaring Alyssan.

"Jack, you better watch yourself," Caleb replied angrily, glaring at me one last time before stomping away.

I turned to Alyssan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Her eyes began to sparkle with tears.

"What happened? Don't worryto you can tell me anything." I extended a hand and slowly stroked her arm, making tiny circles with my thumb.

Alyssan squeezed her eyes shut and let out a heaving sob, collapsing against me. "He tried to force me to date him. He said he couldn't olive without me. I tried to refuse, but then he started to threaten me! He said if I didn't, we'd get hurt! Caleb wants to hurt us! He wants to hurt you, Jack!"

"Shh, shh. Everything's gonna be alright. Nothing's gonna happen." I pressed her against me and rubbed her back in small circular motions. Her tears soaked the top of my shirt as she buried her face in my chest. I rested my head against the top of hers, inhaling the luscious raspberry fragrance.

"How do you know that?"

"I know because I won't let anything bad happen to you." I couldn't bear seeing her like this. She was so... so afraid and helpless.

"Jack, I'm scared about _you_!" She moved her eyes to meet mine, her hazel eyes wet with sparkling tears.

"Shh, shh. Nothing will happen to me. Like I said, everything will be alright." I caressed her face with the palm of my hand, wiping away stray tears with the pad of my thumb.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
